Following the development of application and security technologies in the field of low voltage distribution industry, requirements on section materials for cabinet are becoming more and more critical. On one hand, it is expected that the material can be functionalized; on the other hand, it is required that it can meet the standards of mechanical strength, rigidity and protection grade. Due to the above mentioned reasons, current cabinet section materials have gradually changed from former 8MF to 9 folding and 16 folding profiles.
The 16 folding profile, which makes up the defects of 9 folding profile, enables doors of a cabinet to open at four directions and decreases the overall weight of the cabinet body. However, it is thinner and requires reinforcement for a higher cabinet. It is thus the market expects a new section material that could change and best fit for the main framework of a cabinet.